The eggs
by Chaosmaiden07
Summary: who they hatch for. So tell me, dragon dear who you shall hatch for this next year? It's not my best work but please tell me what you think


**taking dragons? Just a few incursion into the realm of alegasia**

**I don't own. This is not so good, so read at your own risk**

**the middle part is better...**

They crept into the tunnal

"Him? Ayana?"

"You said before dimanod and crystal were girl names."

"So sliver, uhm, Ayana?"

"Yes?"

"Remember those stories that we read when we were young? With the elves and lord of the rings?"

"I didn't read them remember?"

"Oh, right, well..."

"I don't like it when you trail off, it means you are more likely to do something danerous."

"Oh, you know me so well. Not dangerous, what about Luthen or lorien?"

"I think he likes luthen. How do we know if he is a boy or girl?"

"We don't, Luthen is often a name for a female, however a bay can be called it. Isn't that right Luthen?"

The dragon looked at Derdra, as if understanding that luthen was his name, chirped in responce, and cooed at understanding something.

Derdra picked up Luthen and Luthen fell asleep against her neck.

"Ayana are you sure you want to come with me? Into the desert? Witha dragon?"

"You're my best friend, I'm not going to let you go alone. Who else would put up with you?"

"Thank you."

"Welcome. You know what else?"

"What?"

"Well if there was an egg at the castle, dragons counldn't be extint could they?"

"No. Ha your smart I would not have thought of that, Mabey we could look for them?"

"Let's just get everything we need, and leave in two days? Would you be able to get everything by then?"

"Of course, you?"

"Yea, so see you then!"

"Till then well meet at the oasis."

The dessert riders

Two guards flung two girls in to a dark cell and closing the door, locking it behind them.

One of the girls said,

"You just had to find trouble didn't you?"

"Well it wasn't my idea to accept the dare was it?" Derdira looked at the door, "There gone."

"Great how are we going to get out of this one?" Ayana said, throwing her hands into the air.

Derdira just smiled and pulled out a lock pick

After several minutes the door opened, both girls crept out. They dodged several guards, and ended up lost. Avoiding the guards wasn't easy, and Derdira wanted to know what they were guarding, Ayana decided that they should not try to get caught, after a minute of arguing Derdira gave in they started going up.

Then another guard was on patrol, both girls raced to the end of the passageway, only to find a door. And it was locked, Derdira whispered, "Etha(I think 'open')."

The door opened and the girls locked it before the guard came around the corner, he walked past the door.

Ayana said, "He thought it was locked."

"It _was_ locked before I opened it."

Ayana said, "What is so importuned to have so much security?"

"Here rocky rocky, here rocky."

"What are you doing?"

"Look it moves!"

"A rock is moving? Did you see those traps on the floor?"

"Yea, here rocky." The rock rolled of its pedestal and in time with various rockys, rolled to Derdira, who picked it up,

"It's sliver." Ayana looked at it, "Must be worth something." a cracking noise,

"What was that? What did you do Derdira?"

"Dunno, I just picked it up." She placed the newly christened 'rocky' on the floor, several more pieces fell away, and Ayana placed her ear to the door listening for a lull in the guards patrol.

"Ayana, It's a dragon."

"What? Don't be silly." Came the reply.

Derdira, without thinking placed her right hand on the head of the sliver dragon, a blast of icy energy shot up her arm, Derdira clamped her mouth down to keep from screaming.

Ayana noticed the silence first, Derdira was hardly ever quite after discovering a new toy, or rock, she looked behind her to see Derdira sweating and clutching her hand. Ayana looked at the rock in shock, a sliver dragon was sitting on the rock, it wasn't a rock it was an egg. The same sliver color as the shell, Ayana looked at Derdira, who with difficulty mouthed

'What happened?' and showed her right hand, which had an oval sliver patch on it.

"What the heck did you do?" Ayana hissed, she crept over to Derdira and examined the dragon.

"Derdira, this is a real dragon, a dragon just hatched for you! You are so lucky!" Ayana said excitedly. Derdira rolled her eyes and clutched her hand.

"Um, Ayana, do you have any idea on how were gonna get out of here?" Ayana thought for a moment.

"Hey, do you think that thing can fly yet?" she asked, pointing to the dragon.

"No I don't think so Ayana, after all, it's just a hatchling. It needs to get bigger before it can fly." Derdira said, she stood up and went over to the window.

"well let's sneak out of this place, we have to hurry before they go to check our cell and find us gone," Derdira said, glancing out the window.

"Derdira! That's what they're guarding! The dragon!" Ayana suddenly shouted, Derdira raced over to her and clamped her hand over Ayana's mouth.

She pulled her over behind dome giant curtains just as a guard passed by the door. Derdira held her breath, if the guard came inside then it would all be over; they would get caught.

The guard passed by the door and Derdira relaxed, she let go of Ayana and walked back over to the baby dragon, it had been following her, and now it made soft little crying noises, Derdira kneeled down and petted it.

The dragon folded its wings and leaned against her, after a minute she stopped and went back over to the window and peeked out.

She felt a small tug on her leg and she looked down, the dragon was looking up at her.

Derdira smiled and leaned down to pet it before looking back out of the window.

Derdira looked down, and gagged the distance, for a normal person it would be deadly, not for them. Then they could find the tunnel and get out, if nothing went wrong.

Ayana looked at the dragon, not very big, and stood next to Derdira, "Could we jump?" "Yes, see that ledge? Next to it is where we came in."

"What about the dragon?" It started soft cries, "I think it is hungry." Derdira pulled out some beef jerky( laughter), and kept her hand away from the teeth, Derdira picked up the dragon, happy now that Derdira was feeding it, Ayana nodded and jumped out the window, Derdira landed next to her a moment later.

They crept to where the tunnel was and got in.

After a few minutes Derdira asked, "What will I do?" "Hu?" "Galbatorix, he will be looking for the dragon. I can't take it home with me."

"Lets just get home and get some more food for that dragon. Then we will leave, and go to the desert."

"Ayana?"

"Yes?"

"There is a spider on you."

"EWWWW! Get it off!" Derdira rolled her eyes and got it off,

"Ayana?"

"Not another spider."

"No, what should I call it?"

"Call what?" Ayana asked, looking out the window.

"The dragon, what should I call it?" Derdira repeated.

"I don't know, how about, diamond or crystal?" Ayana suggested; Derdira frowned.

"Those names are good, but there both girl names, what if it's a boy?"

"well then, how about Luke or something? Or maybe, the name onyx, that's a good name, or you could call him something that has to do with silver…" Ayana trailed off.

Characters

Derdira

A dragon rider who seems to know more than she should. An exteremly powerful magic user, as well as one of the best weapons master currently in existance. Her innate ablities allow her to sense the true nature of people as well as see the future. She had met Ayana at a young age. Despite appearing young, Derida has seen much fighting. Most of her time is spent with Ayana, her dragons, learing magic, or training. Even though she is a great deal older she has a habit of getting into mischif, as well as playing matchmaker. She also has a darker quality to her personality than Hylians do. One of the reasons why is becuse she likes fighting, stemming from the fact that she is half dragon. The other reason is that though she is Hylian she does not posses their ablitly to stay in one place, this is becuse she feels safer traveling and learing than sitting and doing nothing. She likes peace however she prefers to get involed fighting directly. She appears to be a mother figure to Ayana, Willam also viewes her as another parent/aunt. She has latly considered thinking on a student, becuse Ayana is nearly full grown, and will soon marry Willam. Though neither know it, she has considered taking on their unknown child for her student. She is wary of strangers, and no one has been able to sneak up without her knowlage. She also becuse of her dragon side, easly can find dragon eggs, she also knows who they will hatch for, Ayana has this ablity to a much lesser extent, Ayana can only find dragon eggs

Ayana/princess Kia

A young 15 year-old Hylian from a fortress hidden in the forest, her dragon partner is Sapphire, a dark blue and silver dragon.

Ayana/Kia is very calm, she has a motherly instinct and tends to act like a mother to all her friends, she has two best friends, Derdira, a half Hylian, half dragon, dragon rider, and William, a 15 year-old Hylian that grew up with Ayana/Kia and Derdira in their village home. Ayana/Kia doesn't realize it yet, but she has feelings for William.

Ayana/Kia grew up never knowing her true identity as princess Kia, the only daughter of a Hylian prince and a Hylian commoner.

Unfortunatly, she never got to meet her father, he died shortly before she was born, her mother, to protect her daughter, disquised herself and her daugher before fleeing her home. Badly wounded, she collapsed in the forest, where she met none other than Derdera, Derdira was around 2-3 years old then

After talking to Derdira, princess Kia's mother entrusted Ayana/Kia to Derdera and instructed Derdira to take Ayana/Kia home with her, Derdira left and Ayana/Kia's mother died in the forest.

William

He is a 15 year old Hylian from a village deep in a forest, he loves to fix things and finds it impossible to sit still and do nothing.

He and Kia met when Derdira first brought Kia to the village when she was barely a newborn, at that time, he was only a few months old.

As the two grew older, they would play together under Derdira's watchful eye, Derdira was like a mother to Ayana/Kia. And after Ayana discovered her true identity as princess Kia, William sort of became Kia's bodyguard, protecting her in time of danger. (not that she couldn't protect herself…)

William's personality is much more laid back, he is very quiet and is a good listener if you have a problem.

Luthean

Derdira's partner, he is a dear friend to Derdira, and he is often pointing out faults in humans. He dislikes being ingnored by anyone. He is close to a father or big brother figure to all of the younger dragons. Because of this he knows which dragons like each other, as well as their riders, he shares Derdira's trats of getting into trouble and matchmaking. As well he knows of their emotions. He is calm, and doesn't talk often the exception is Derdira and Lily, but if angered can reak vast amounts of damage.

Sapphire

Ayana's partner, he was so fond of her that he fell in love with her. When Luthen confrounted him about what he really felt about her he became less possive of Ayana, though he dislikes anyone humanoid other than Derdira getting close to her. Other wise he is libale to go nuts.

Although he does get very jealous when Ayana shows signs of becoming closer to William, he tries to butt in a little and keep her attention on him.

Sapphire has a very kind personality, just like his rider.

He is very calm and rarely ever gets angry, but when he does, you had better watch out.

Lily

Derirda's second dragon, she is a green color, and she points out the good charactaristics in people. She acts like a younger member of the family. Both Luthen and Derdira worry about her becuse she has feelings for most male dragons. Luthen has no intrest in a female, and Derdira is not ready for a relashionship. Lily also is a natural fighter, learning quickly the lessons that Luthen is teaching her. She also shares both of their traits of trying to get people together, as well as being someplace where she isn't suppost to be often with funny results.

The forest was very dark, lightening was flashing in the sky as rain poured down.

Deep in the forest, a young girl was racing through, she was wearing an emereld green cloak, and was clutching something in her arms, the thing in her arms was glowing blue and appeared to be a glowing blue oval the size of the girl's own head.

The girl breathlessly glanced over her shoulder as she raced on, but nothing came behind her. Finally the girl came to a clearing, where a girl wearing a worn out purple cloak was sitting by a fire, next to her was a sleeping dragon, the dragon was about the size of a large dog, he was silver, with purply blue claws.

The girl in the green cloak sighed and sat down next to the other girl.

The girl in the purple cloak turned and looked at her as she approched,

"find it Ayana?" she asked, the girl named Ayana nodded and showed the other girl the blue thing she had hidden in her cloak.

The girl in the purple cloak grinned at Ayana as she sat down next to her.

"I can't believe I managed to get it back without getting caught, I thought I was gonna get busted for sure!" Ayana said, cradleing the blue thing in her lap.

"yeah, you'd think they's have better security guarding a dragon egg!" the girl in the purple cloak said.

"Dirdera, just how exactly are we going to hid three dragons from Galbatrox's army all

by ourselves?" Ayana asked, nodding towards the sleeping silver dragon and the emereld green egg next to the fire.

The girl named Dirdera bit her lip.

"I don't know exactly yet, I was thinking we could hide out in the forest or hide in some

dessert mountain for a while." Dierdra replied,

"that's possible." Ayana said as the blue egg in her lap began to wiggle. Both girls glanced at it in surprise as the egg wiggled even more and began to crack.

"Ayana, the egg is hatching for you." Dirdera breathed, both girls held their breath as the egg cracked even more.

Finally, a little blue dragon popped out of the egg remains and started cooing, it rubbed its head against Ayana's knee, all the while cooing.

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE SEEN!" Ayana cried,

The silver dragon, named Luthen, lifted his head up and thought,

_Hmpf, it's not that cute, I am much cuter._

"it is rather cute." Ayana said, she gently reached two of of her fingers up and stroked the dragon on the head.

Zap!

"ouch!" Ayana cried out in pain as a jolt shot up her hand, she jerked her hand away from the dragon and examined it.

Derdira took Ayana's hand, a sliverly oval spread over her palm,

"The dragon will not hurt you know."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Ayana asked,

"You would not have touched it." Didera replied,

"It still hurts." Ayana mumbled

"It will go away. Not the mark, but the pain."

Ayana rubbed her hand, " Where did you go?"

Derdira, "I fail to see the end of your curiosity. I dropped off the gray egg we found in that nest."

Ayana said, "You went there and back already?"

Derdira shrugged, "I wasn't that far."

Ayana said, "Where are we gonna go next?"

Derdira pulled out a map, and held it so Ayana could see, "We could go back to where we found the nest or we could travel near here."

"To a human village?" Ayana said,

"You wanted to see one right?"

"Yes, I don't think humans will buy into the fact that two woman were traveling alone without a reason." Ayana said

"Remember those horses were ran by eariler? We could tame them and sell them. While we do that we could ask for information. Another thing Ayana, humans do not posess our speed. We will have to ride, to avoid suspision."

Ayana whined, "But human horses are soo slow."

"They're faster than a walking human." Dirdera said, folding the map up and returning it to her cloak.

"I LOVE horses when do we get them?" Ayana said.

"After we sleep?" She reached for the green egg, and put it in her cloak

Ayana growned, "I don't feel tired. I could sleep while on the horse."

Derdira looked at her oddly, "If you think you could. Alright. "

She got up and turned around, "Let's go."

Ayana held the dragon, "He is going to get hungry."

Derdira said, "I had hoped to get him to hunt with Luthen."

Ayana said, "Luthen will eat everything and the baby would be hungry."

"No he will not. There will be plently of prey. This will give your dragon a chance to hunt."

**flash**

"Did you feel that?"

"That was a delayed reaction... I just spoke to Haildir, his egg hatched. That second wave is what puzzles me." Derdira said.

"It felt like a dragon just hatched." Ayana said,

Derdira cluched her side. "Derdira?" Ayana said.

Derdira hissed, "Stupid, stupid..."

Ayana, "Well your in a bad mood so I know you're not in danger. What happened?"

Derdira hissed, "Good thing your not an adult." Derdira removed her hand, "Erik decided to tell a kid about a cliff. The kid fell off."

Ayana started, "Is he okay?"

"Just a few broken ribs."

"That's a relief."

"Erik just told me that the orangegold egg hatched. "

Ayana said, "It appears that the nest we found is close to hatching."

"What did I tell you?"

"That the eggs had words over them to prevent them from hatching until their rider came an toughed them?" Ayana said.

"Correct." Derdira replied.

"So their riders are just finding them quicker?" Ayana said,

"Yes."

"Can you move?" Ayana asked,

"What kind of question is that?" Derdira muttered

"Right…" Ayana said.

Both girls got up and walked to the horses' herd. They rounded them up and tied them together with a rope. Their were about 50 horses, some were brown, white, paliminos, paints, as well as some unusal ones. All very heathy, and good stock.

Derdira chose an unusuale one that was black with the tail and mane white. Ayana picked one that had a rustly brown coat, with a black mane and tail, the black part had white tips. They also chose a brown, with black legs, tail and mane, with a white star and called him Comet. They put saddle bags on Comet. Derdira left to buy two saddles. Ayana tied the lead hoses up and sat next to the smoldering fire. A minute later, her blue dragon returned with a mouse, Luthen landed slower, however he said,

_Derida said to let you know she is on her way back_. Ayana smiled, "Thank you." She said as the little blue dragon began eating his catch.

Deridra came a few minutes later, carring two saddles. "Come on help me." Ayana went over, took a saddle and immediatly fell over,

"What did you put in these things?" she groaned from the ground.

"The brown is yours right?" Derdira said, not repliying to her question.

"Yeah." Ayana muttered.

"I put food, tools, anything that a human is suppost to travel with in here. There is a dagger in that one for you." Ayana went over to the horse and rummaged in for her dagger, "No wonder humans travel so slow. They carry almost everything with them."

"This is light for them." Derdira said.

"What? I have a new respect for humans. Derdira? "

"Humm?" was her reply.

"What are we going to do with the baby?" Ayana asked,

"How long could it sleep for?"

"NO! You can't stick my baby in a bag!"

"I'm joking." Derdira said, Ayana looked unconvinced.

"It was worth a try."

"So you admit it!"

"I stuck Luthen in one once. _I was too young to know better." Derdira said._

Deridira looked at the blue dragon, "I'll put the other saddle on."

Ayana sat down and the blue dragon sat on her lap, she stroked it,

"You need a name. Deridra what is a good name for a dragon?"

No answer, "Derdira?"

"oh What?"

"What's a good name for a dragon?" Ayana asked, Derdira groaned,

"Not you too."

"What did I do?" Ayana asked, she looked confused

"Remember when I said the other eggs hatched?"

"Yes." Ayana replied.

"Haildir and Erik started pestering me for names for theirs."

"What did they name them?" Ayana asked,

"Halidr's gray is Storm, Erik's orangegold is Amber. Eriol is jealous."

"I bet. Is this a bad time?"

"No, I just finished with the saddle." Derdira turned around,

"You'll have to hide your ears, and change your outfit."

"Why? I like this outfit." Ayana said.

"No human female will wear _pants_." Derdira said, as if it were obvious.

"The new respect I had for humans just vaperised." Ayana said. Deridra laughed, "I got you a dress. It's a blue one."

"Why don't you go?" Ayana said.

Derdira smirked and walked over to the bag to get out her dress, " do y_ou_ wanted to see one?"

Ayana huffed, "Not if I have to wear-" Derdia pulled out the dress,

"Ooooo."

Derdira handed it to Ayana then said, " Change your mind?"

"What will you wear?" Dredia pulled out a plain brown with gold dress. "I am not as picky as you. Your dragon is a boy right?"

"Yeah."

"This will pass the time, Luthen if you want to fly..." Luthen responded,

_I need the pratice… but I fail to see why stopping at a human settlement will help us hide from Galbatorix. We could easily just stay in the forest._

Derdira sighed, "I don't know how you or the village will react when you see each other."

Luthen said he was hungry and went off hunting.

While the girls were on the horses, Derdira listed several names to pass time, each one Ayana or the dragon rejected, unperterbed and apperently used to this Derdira listed more, while stroking the green egg that was now in her lap.

Derdia asked if there was a type of name they wanted, Ayana said blue, Derdira came up with 50 other names, some were in history and some that were made up.

When Ayana asked what name was one of Derdira's favirote, she replied, "Dealing with the color blue? In a dwarf city a huge sapphire stone is carved with a rose. I read a history with a battle, one of the dragons was named Saphira."

"A Sapphire? _I like it." Ayana said._

_You do? Me too. Wait, what did you like_? The small blue dragon asked Ayana.

"_The__name__Sapphire.__" __Ayana__replied__before__turning__towards__Derdira._

"Derdira?"

"Not more names." Derdira groaned.

"Ha, no meet Sapphire."

"Oh finally decided on a name? It does suit him."

Crack!

Both Ayana and Derdira looked down at the green egg, it was hatching, then it came out, Derdira, with out thinking placed her hand on the dragon,

zap!

"Ow. Not again."

"More names?" Ayana said.

"I was wondering… what did you do with Sapphire's egg?"

"The shell? I buried it." Ayana said.

"I did that with Luthen, I'll have to do that with her's. We're being out numbered."

"Yea, 2 girls, 3 dragons."

"We are almost at Carvalhall." Derdira said.

"I thought we were going to Therinsford?" Ayana said,

"We are. We are going through Carvalhall to Therinford. We would be less notisable if we went to Carveahall first. Then see about Therinsford."

"What arn't you telling me?"

"You haven't felt it?" Derdira said.

"Felt what?" Ayana asked,

"If you haven't felt that evil... I think we should split up."

"Why?"

"You will go to Therinsford. Buy a room in the inn and wait for me, stay unnoticed. I will take this horse and ride to Carvalhall."

"Wouldn't it be easirer if we got somebody to 'escort' me to Thensford. While you come later?" Ayana said.

"I guess, you could pay with the horses." Derdira muttered, stairing off into space.

"What do you sense?" Ayana asked,

"I have hidden both are aurors, don't use magic. I sense two rasac."

Ayana asked, "What are rasac?"

"Very bad creatures, Let's go to Carvalhall. I'll look around, you could explore. Don't go far, see if anyone is planning on going to therinsford. Oh, and watch the horses."

Ayana sighed, "Okay." Derdora tossed her some coins, "Don't spend all of it. Once were seen together I need to scout."

Ayana looked at her, "Is their a dragon?"

Derdira said, "Your skills are inproving."

Derdira and Ayana rode to Carvahall, Ayana got a room and asked around, Derdira left. She hid behind a house and saw a boy kissing a girl, Derdira glanced around, and a boy saw them and he walked off. Derdira followed him, he went

Up to a house and was about to knock on the door when an old man came behind him, they went into the old house. Derdira lisened.

'dragon's have no beginning...' After a few sentences Derdira knew what she found. Here was a dragon rider of old, Brom? Why was that kid asking about dragons, unless he had one. So that was what she sensed, Roran? His brother? Was that the name of the guy who was kissing that girl? Derdira cast her mind out, Ayana, Luthen, Sapphire, and the green dragon.

_What else, there you are._ Derdira waited until the strange boy left, then trailed him, she knew where he was going, he was so loud, Derdira sat in a tree out of sight of the human and dragon. One thing puzzled her,

what was his name?

_**Eragon**_

"You can't have it that's my name!"

Well there was her answer, he seemed to have trouble finding a name, Derdira remembered the last name Brom said, it was worth a shot. She put it in his head, "Are you Saphira?"

_Yes_

Derdira retreated to tell Ayana what had happened.

Ayana had spent the day inquiring about travels, she learned that Roran would be leaving soon. He also needed a horse, well she had horses, and this would work with Derdira's plan. She had left a message with the blacksmith that if Roran wanted to talk to her she would be in the inn, with her 'sister'.

Ayana was proud of herself, she had found what Derdira wanted. Now it was time to shop!

The merchants had little in the way of stuff. She retraced her steps to the blacksmith.

"Hello miss, back so soon?"

"Hi! I have some free time, do you mind if I watch you work?"

"Go right ahead. It is not like I have many visiters."

A man walked in the blacksmith, nodded to him, "This is my son. This is... " He turned to Ayana,

Ayana hesitated, should she give her real name or a fake one?

"um… my name is… An… An… Anika!" she finally said.

The blacksmith blinked, "that's an unusual name…" he said, his son nodded in agreement.

"he he, yeah, it is an interesting name…" Ayana muttered, she turned to the blacksmith,

"well… I'll see ya later, I um, gotta go." She muttered, the blacksmith looked confused.

"but you just said you didn't have anything to do." He said, Ayana bit her lip.

"I just forgot that I had to meet my sister at our hotel. Well, See ya!" Ayana said before she took off, jogging towards the woods.

The blacksmith and his son watched her go.

"I thought she just said she had to meet her sister at the hotel?" the blacksmith said, confused.

"so did I." His son muttered. Both men shook their heads and continued on with their work.

Ayana walked all over town, looking for Derdira. She finally sound her sitting in front of an inn, talking to some horses that were tied up there.

"Derdira!" Ayana shouted, waving, Derdira looked up and saw Ayana. She waved back as Ayana jogged over to her.

"Derdira, can I change these ears back to normal ones? These weird round ones are creeping me out." Ayana said, Derdira sighed,

"no Ayana, you have to keep the fact that you are Hylian a secret. If anyone found out we'd be in trouble." Derdira said.

"But-" Ayana started, but was cut off by Derdira.

What did you do?" Derdria inquired, changing the subject.

Ayana smiled, "All that you told me to, I visited the blacksmith. What did you do?"

Derdira grinned, "Let's go inside."

They went to their shared room. Derdira sat on her bed and waited for Ayana to sit down too.

Ayana said, "Well?"

Derdira grinned, "Hello _Brom_."

The said person let go of the ledge with suprise.

Then he climbed around and went throught the door.

Derdira grinned at him, "It is rude to eavesdrop, but its worse to get caught."

"Sorry, what did you find?" Brom asked,

"Some of what you found out." Derdira replied

"Like what?" Brom asked.

Derdira looked at Ayana "Eragon is a dragon rider. His dragon's name is Saphira. But he doesn't know how to use magic. And the razac are looking for him. He has no sense of direction, and is a terrible novie tracker."

Brom said, "You seem to know a great deal."

"He is also illerate, he went to you for dragon lore. You lost your dragon. You are or used to be a dragon rider. Or a rider by trade." Derdira added.

Brom's hand reached for his sword, "How did you find out?"

Derdira mellowed, " You have only half of your personality."

Ayana nodded, it must have been awaful to lose your partner.

Brom said, "Are you with Galbatrox?"

Derdia said in the ancient language "we, I or Ayana will never work with that dragon egg smather."

Brom looked convinced, "What are you two?"

Derdira chuckled, "We are new riders."

Ayana said, "I have the dragon Sapphire."

Derdira added, " I have the dragons Luthen and Lily."

Brom looked puzzled, " You have two dragons? Would you consider giving them to the elves?"

Derdria looked at him, "We are not allied with the elves or farthen dur. We are not for them or against them."

Brom pressed, "But you are not with -"

" We will fight either one. We don't trust you or the elves. Or farthen dur. Or what you would do with the dragons." Ayana interupted.

Brom looked indigant, "You woun't help?"

Derdira said, "Neither of us said that. We woun't help but be woun't fight them. That is it."

Brom said, "So you ally yourselves with something else? Who does not ally with the elves or farthen dur?"

Ayana said, "You've finnaly caught on."

Brom said, "What are you plans for me or Eragon?"

"We have need to make sure that he doesn't fall to galbatorix." Derdira said.

"Or Durza." Ayana said

Derdira said, "Eragon will be leaving soon. Or Roran. We want to add to your group. You know about dragons and riders, we wish to learn."

Ayana said, "In return we offer protection. And horses." Brom perked up at the mention of horses. He turned to Ayana.

"how many horses to you have?" He asked, Ayana grinned.

"fifty of sixty, we're trying to see most of them, if you let us come with you, you can pick our which ever one you want, then we'll sell the ones we don't need." Ayana said. Brom nodded.

"you can come with us, we could use some company and Eragon and Saphira need some one to train with." He said, he headed for the door.

"come. I'll take you to Eragon, he's in the forest, he didn't want to leave Saphira alone." Ayana and Derdira followed Brom out of the inn and into the forest.

"how far into the forest do you think Eragon hid?" Ayana muttered to Derdira as they passes a bunch of trees. Derdira shrugged her shoulders and continued following Brom.

Soon Brom led them bast a huge group of trees, Brom stopped at the entrance and grinned at Derdira and Ayana.

Ayana and Derdira peered over his shoulder and gasped, well, Ayana did at least.

They were staring at a beautiful meadow in the middle of the trees, Butterflys and birds were flying around, and in the middle, sitting on a stump, was Eragon.

He was sitting next to a blue dragon, which was about the size of a small dog. (when I say small, I mean like jack russel terrier small, or we could just say she's a little but smaller than Sapphire.)

Brom led Ayana and Derdira into the clearing, Eragon raised his head as they came closer.

"Brom? Who are these girls?" He asked, Brom waved his arm and Derdira and Ayana to summon them closer.

"this is Derdira and Ayana." He said, "Eragon, these girls are dragon riders." Brom said softly.

Eragon's eyes grew wide. He turned to the girls, his eyes passing from Ayana to Derdira.

Derdira was standing there with her arms folded, Ayana was fiddling with her ears. (note, Brom's watcing Ayana from the side with a question mark over his head, just thought I'd point that out.)

"wait a minute, if you two are dragon riders, Where's your dragons?" Eragon asked,

"good point," Ayana said, she turned to Derdira.

"where are our dragons?" Derdria grinned and rolled her eyes. She lifted two of her fingers to her lips and whistled.

A few minutes later a loud roaring was heard.

"Luthen! You're so stupid! You're gonna get us found out!" Derdira said, rolling her eyes.

All of the sudden, a silver dragon decended from the sky, followed by a small blue one. On the silver dragon's back was a small green dragon.

"Sapphire!" Ayana cried, she raced forward and caught the little blue dragon in her arms. Sapphire wiggled around happily and nuzzled Ayana.

Derdira, grinning at Ayana and Sapphire, approched the silver dragon and stroked him, she also stroked the little green dragon.

Eragon was standing there in shock. "I guess you two really are dragon riders." He said, sitting back down on his stump.

Derdira, Ayana and the three dragons came to join them, sitting on the ground next to the stump.

"I have a question." Brom said, he sat on the ground next to Ayana.

"how is it the two of you came to be dragon riders?" He asked, folding his hands.

Ayana and Derdira looked at each other, "well, it all started one day when I found Luthen." She pointed to the silver dragon, who was curled up peacefully next to her.

"after that, Ayana and I learned about a dragon egg in Galbatrox's possesion. For a while we plotted and planned on how to get it, but none of our ideas ever worked. After a while we gave up, or at least, I gave up." Derdira grinned at Ayana, Ayana grinned back.

"anyway, a few weeks later, Ayana told me she had thought up a plan to get into the castle, so she went to get the egg." Derdira said.

"your plan actually worked?" Brom said in amazment. Ayana nodded.

"yeah, it really did, or course, my plan involved more steath rather than knocking the guards down and threatening to tickle them until they told us where the egg was." Ayana said, glancing at Derdira.

Eragon and Brom follwed her gaze, Derdira shrugged her shoulders. "what can I say? I wanted to make it interesting."

Ayana rolled her eyes and continued.

"anyway, after I got the egg I met back up with Derdira in the forest, while we spent the night in the woods, Sapphire hatched for me." Ayana said, showing them her left hand.

Eragon and Brow saw the dragon shaped marking that had appeared on her hand after she had touched Sapphire.

"after that we came here." Ayana said, lowering her hand, Brom and Eragon just sat there, looking a little shocked.

Derdira cleared her throat,

"sorry to interrupt this little game of 'who can be the quietest,' but we need to get going." She said, her hands on her hips.

Brom and Eragon immediately snapped back to reality,

"you're right Derdira, we need to get moving." Brom said, he stood up,

"since your dragons are all still small, we will be riding horses for a while." He said, Ayana, Derdira and Eragon stodd up as well.

"come on, the horses are this way." Ayana said, smiling at Eragon and Brom, Eragon started blushing as he followed her, Brom walked behind him, rolling his eyes at Eragon's blushing.

Ayana led them to a clearing near the meadow, several horses were in there, grazing. It was beautiful.

"it's beautiful, isn't it?" Ayana said, smiling. Sapphire cooed at her feet.

"yeah," Eragon muttered, glancing at Ayana. Ayana glanced back at him and giggled, causing Eragon to blush.

Ayana laughed and ran into the meadow, Eragon and Brom followed her.

Ayana ran to the middle of the field and whistled, a second later, there was a whinny, and chesnut brown horse with black and white leg markings trotted up to her, nuzzling her shoulder and nickering.

Ayana giggled and stroked the mare, she turned to Derdira, Brom and Eragon.

"this is shooting Star, she's my horse, in case you haven't noticed." Ayana said as Star nuzzled her hair.

"she really likes you." Eragon said, as the horse nuzzled her again. Ayana nodded, "yeah, I have a special connection with horses, especially this one." She said, rubbing the star-shaped mark on Star's forehead.

"ok! Brom, Eragon, why don't you two pick out your favorite horses, and we'll sell the rest, except for maybe one or two." Derdira said, moving into the crowd of horses to find a pack horse.

Ayana smiled at Eragon and led him into the sea of horses.

"so, do you see one you like?" she asked him, looking around. Eragon glanced around and saw a beautiful white horse standing a little apart from the others, as Eragon watched him, the horse lifted its head high, like a king before his kingdom.

"what about that horse?" Eragon asked Ayana, pointingto the white stallion. Ayana glanced in his direction.

"ah, that's Majesty, he's the lead stallion of the herd, he gets his name cause he has a big head." Ayana said, Eragon chuckled.

"I like him, there's something about him…" Eragon said, Ayana glanced at him.

"you want to ride him then? I can get him for you, he knows me." She said, Eragon nodded and Ayana approched Majesty, stroking him gently before slipping a rope around his neck and leading him over to Eragon.

Eragon gently reached up and stroked Majesty, taking the rope from Ayana as she held it out to him.

"come on, let's get back to the others." Ayana said before heading back to Derdira and Brom.

Derdira and Brom were already sitting with the dragons when Ayana and Eragon returned with Star and Majesty.

"did you find a horse ok?" Brom asked Eragon as he and Ayana got back, leading their horses.

"yes, I did." Eragon said, tying Majest to a tree next to Star and the other horses.

Derdira stood up,

"well, let's be on our way then shall we? We don't want to stick around in one place for long." She said, Eragon, Brom and Ayana nodded in agreement and help pack their stuff onto the two pack horses.

Then all four of them swung up on their horses and turned them in the direction of the path in the forest.

Soon they were on the path, heading to the next town. Brom was in front, with Eragon slightly behind him. Ayana and Derdira were in the back, talking.

"hey Derdira, can I change back now? Were in the woods were no one will recognize me." Ayana said, giving Derdira the puppy dog eyes.

"what do you want to change back to? Eragon asked, he and Brom were watching Ayana and Derdira, curiousity splattered all over their faces.

Ayana glanced at Derdira, who sighed. "you may as well go ahead and tell them, they're gonna found out eventually anyway."

Ayana grinned and pumped her fist into the air,

"yes! I'm not gonna be a human any longer! And I can have my clothes back!" she said, Eragon and Brom looked confused.

"wait, if you're not human, than what are you? Eragon asked, he looked a little nervous. As did Brom. Ayana laughed,

"oh don't worry you two, I'm not some headless beast or anything, I look mostly human, with a few differences." She said,

"what differences?" Brom asked, Ayana grinned, "watch this," she said. She concentrated for a moment, and suddenly, her ears changed from the round ears humans have to long, pointy ears.

Ayana grinned and turned to them, "see? I don't look any different," she said, Eragon didn't reply, he was too shocked.

Brom, however, was bursting in excitent.

"You're HYLIAN!" he said, his jaw hanging open, Ayana grinned, "yeah, I am Hylian," she said. Brom's jaw fell down even more.

"I can't believe I've met a Hylian!" he kept saying over and over, finally, Eragon cleared his throat.

"I hate to break up this happy moment, but I kind of want to know. What in the world is a Hylian?" he asked.

" A Hylian is is a species, sort of like a mix between humans and elves-" Brom was interupted by Ayana shouting "hey!"

"like I was saying, Hylians used to live in peace with humans, but after a while, they started dying out, so they hid themselves in the forest where they could live in harmony until their numbers increased. Seeing a Hylian out in the open like this is very, very rare, occasionally you run into one in the forest if you get lost or something, but other than that, Hylians are rarly ever seen." Brom said, next to him, Ayana nodded.

"he's right," she said, she nodded at Derdira, "why don't you ask Derdira what her origons are? I'm sure she'd love to tell you." Ayana said with a smirk. Derdira grinned.

"ha ha very funny Ayana, right now, my origons are of no importance. We must concentrate on getting to the village." She said, Eragon and Brom exchanged a confused look.

"what village?" they both asked at the same time, Ayana and Derdira grinned at each other.

"my village," Ayana said, "or, more appropriatly, the village I was raised in, I need to get some supplies and see one of my friends."

Brom looked ready to explode from excitement "WE GET TO GO TO A HYLIAN VILLAGE?" he shouted, everyone covered their ears and winced.

"yes Brom, you get to see a Hylian village, Derdira said calmly.

Ayana turned her horse,

"com' on, the village is this way." She said, the others followed her as she led the way to the vllage.

As the group was riding through the woods, the came across a small meadow, and there in the middle of the meadow, was a small child.

"is that a Hylian child?" Brom asked Ayana in a whisper, Derdira nodded as Ayana slid of her horse and approched the child.

She kneeled down next to the child and spoke to it.

"taka, sa pa noe, maya sa upara hima prisa Kia, (go tell the villagers, princess Kia is home)

the Hylian child nodded and immediately jumped up and ran off into the forest. Ayana stood up and mounted her horse again.

"what did you say?" Eragon asked, Ayana turned to him.

"I told her to announce our arrival." Ayana said, she and Derdira led the way through the forest.

Soon Eragon and Brom noticed a large fortress appear in the forest, and they assumed that was the village.

Sure enough, Ayana and Derdira led them stright to the entrance. Derdira said something to the guards. ( akuna mino lata leyamo hima prisa Kia, (announce the arrival of princess Kia.) (in Hylian, Hima prisa Kia means princess Kia.)

The guards nodded to her and opened the gates, Ayana sat tall in the saddle as the bridge came up and a man began shouting something in Hylian and the people began to cheer.

"why are they all cheering?" Eragon whispered to Brom, Brom glanced around.

"I'd say it's because Ayana and Derdira are nobles or something like that, from the looks of it." Brom whispered back.

Ayana and Derdira led Brom and Eragon to the edge of the fortress, where a Hylian was waiting to take care of their horses, Ayana spoke to him in Hylian and handed him Star's reins, Eragon, Brom and Derdira did the same.

Suddenly, someone called out in english.

"Ayana!" Everyone wheeled around and saw a Hylian boy around their age standing near one of the houses, waving.

Ayana and Derdira waved back, Brom and Eragon just looked confused.

The boy waved again and started jogging towards them, Ayana took off running and raced over to him, jumping into his arms and letting him swing her around while she hugged him.

Eragon watched, a sharp pain in his heart as he watched the boy swing Ayana around.

Finally he put her down and the two moved over to stand with Eragon, Brom and Derdira.

"Brom, Eragon, this is William, he's been one of my best friends ever since we were little." Ayana said, smiling at William.

Derdira grinned at William, "it's good to see you again Willie." She said, William nodded at her and smiled.

Brom held his hand out to William. "it's an honor to meet you." He said. William looked curiously at Brom's hand and then at Ayana, a confused look on his face.

Ayana leaned over and whispered into his ear, and his face brightened up a bit. He took Brom's hand and shook it.

"it's and honor to meet you too." He said, and let go of Brom's hand. Brom nodded and stepped back, his facing shining.

"William is one of the few Hylians around here that speak English, so if you need anything, you can always ask him, me or Derdira. The nobles are usually a little snotty and aren't the best people to ask." Ayana said, Brom and Eragon nodded, still slightly confused about everything they were taking in.

Ayana started heading towards the houses, "com'on, I'll show you where you guys will be living." She said, jerking her head towards the houses. Brom and Eragon followed her, followed by William and Derdira. (the dragons are there, they're just waiting with the horses.)

Ayana led the group to the biggest house in the village, it was more like a mansion, everything in the house was nice.

"Eragon, Brom, would you two prefer separate rooms or would you rather share a room?" Ayana asked politly. (her royal manners are kicking in,)

Brom and Eragon glanced at each other, "we can share a room," Brom said, Ayana nodded and led them to a room with a red door.

"this is your room then." She said, opening the door. Brom and Eragon gasped.

Inside the room was two giant beds with canopies, the dressers and chairs were richly carved and seemed fit for a king.

"this room is beautiful!" Brom said, walking inside and sitting on one of the beds. Ayana smiled.

"I thought you two would like this room best." She pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"see that door? That's a blacony, only me, Derdira and William have balconys here." She said. Derdira grinned.

"only friends of the princess get to have rooms with balconies." She said in a teasing voice, Ayana blushed and nudged Derdira with her elbow.

"you're friends with the Hylian princess?" Eragon asked, Ayana shrugged her shoulders.

"you could say that." She said, both Brom and Eragon looked impressed.

"it's only because of the princess that we get to stay in the best house in the village." William muttered, throwing a teasing glance at Ayana. Ayana through a playful glare back just as a man entered the room.

He spoke to Ayana for a minute, (pasa sak no tumo igasa rasda numba nifsda hima prisa Kia,) (it's time to meet the princess Kia)

Ayana nodded at him and he left, she faced the group again.

Derdira and William nodded at Ayana, but Brom and Eragon looked confused. Ayana turned to them.

"that messanger said it's time for us to meet the princess, go with Derdira and William, they'll tell you what to do." She said.

"what about you?" Eragon asked, Ayana smiled, "the princess has summoned me, I have to go see her." She said, she gave a small wave and headed down the hallway.

"com' on guys, we'll show you where to go." Derdira said, William nodded.

"the princess is going to be seeing her people, she is one of the few Hylian Royals around here, and she has a very sad story." William said.

"what happened?" Brom asked, William nodded towards some chairs and they all sat.

"the princess has a very sad story." He said, he glanced at Derdira.

"Her father was a Hylian prince, the most youngest and handsome prince around. Many noble woman sought his hand in marriage. But he wouldn't marry any of them. He fell in love with a Hylian commoner woman, they eventually got married, and everything was happy. At least, until the prince was called to war weeks before his wife gave birth. He didn't want to go, but he was forced to.

Anyway, while he was gone, the princess gave birth, she had a little girl, and named her princess Kia.

Then, everything went wrong, the prince was killed in war, and the princess, desperate to save her child before the enimies captured them, fled into the forest, she was still weak from giving birth a few days before. And she had been injured when she escaped." Derdira said.

"after she fled into the forest, she came close to our village." William said, "and met a Hylian child in the forest."

"who was the child?" Brom asked, William glanced at Derdira.

"it was me," she said, Brom and Eragon gasped, "you?" Derdira nodded.

"I was playing in the forest one day, when I heard a noise, and got scared, but then a woman tumbled through the bushes and collapsed. I was really surprised. Then she said to me.

"child, please take my daughter and get her to safty, I can't go any farther and will die soon." Then she told me the princess's name, and told me she was the only daughter of the prince. She bide me leave, so I did, I picked up the princess and headed back to this village.

When I got there, the nobles were shocked, they didn't believe me at first, but when I told them about the mother, they raced out and managed to find her, she was already dead by then, but they knew she was the princess and the mother of the little princess. So the village took her in, they vowed to raise her until the day she would become queen and lead her people, she is the only heir to the throne." Derdira said, Brom and Eragon were silent for a minute.

"what a terrible story, the poor princess, never knowing her father and barely knowing her mother." Brom said, Eragon nodded in agreement.

Derdira stood up, "come, it's time to meet the princess." She said, she led the three of them to a large room.

"we will meet the princess first, then she will address the public." William said, Brom and Eragon nodded.

Five minutes later, trumpets were heard, and everyone stood stright.

"announcing her royal highness, Princess Kia!" A man said, two double doors in the middle of the room opened. And there, wearing sparkly jewels and a royal dress, was Ayana.

"Ayana?" Brom and Eragon gasped in surprise, Ayana smiled at them and entered the room. All the nobles in the room bowed.

Ayana smiled at them all. "welcome, welcome my friends, welcome to my home." She said, smiling in the gang's direction.

"forgive me, I must see to my people." Ayana said, she swept gracefully over to the balcony and looked down. The villagers began waving and shouting as soon as she appeared.

Ayana smiled at them and waved at them, (just so you know, Ayana and princess Kia are the same person.)

Brom was shocked, Derdira nuged him in the ribs, "So Brom," She whispered, "How does it feel to be in the presence of a Hylian princess?"

"I didn't even know."

"You weren't suppost to, if Ayana was unable to hide that fact from a total stranger how could she hide it from another village?"

After the festivities, Derdira dragged Willam to the mansion and placed him under the watch of Luthen and Lily.

Then she forcivly dragged Brom and Eragon way from the party, and put them in their rooms.

Derdira noticed that Eragon still had questions, so she asked, "What else troubles you?"

"You found Ayana, right?" He asked, Derdira nodded.

"Yes."

"How long do Hylians live for?" he asked,

"Around 300 years." Derdira said, putting her hand on Eragon's shoulder, "I cry your pardon, this was necssary."

"What did you do?" Eragon asked,

Derdia sighed, "It was known here that Kia would assume the throne. I knew of your infatuasion with her. This would be another thing to seperate your relationship. Ayana only thinks of you as her friend, you have only known her for a week or less, how would that compare to knowing someone else for nearly her entire life.

Hylians are like humans. They have no idea who they will marry or what race they will marry into."

Eragon sighed, he knew it wouldn't last, he just liked her looks, although he hoped it would last.

"Will Ayana come with us when we leave?"

"That is her decision. You and Brom are free to leave when ever you wish to. I will reside here until Ayana passes her third trial."

"trial?" Eragon inquired,

Derdria chuckled, " To signify passing from teenager to adult. The first trial is when toddler to a child,

Then the 2nd is child to teenager, 3rd is teenager to adult. They happen in roughly the same year."

"Ayana's on her 3rd?" Eragon said,

"Right." Derdira nodded.

"Are you an adult?"

Derdira laughed, "I passed when I was far younger. I passed very early."

Eragon smiled, he was feeling better over the loss of Ayana.

"Do you like it here, Eragon?" Derdira asked, Eragon nodded.

"Yea, but it feels like I'll get lost."

"Tell you what, tomorrow I will take you with me to check up on some stuff."

"Great! Uh, how did Ayana travel with you?"

Derdira grinned evily, "Well sinced I passed earily, I took her as my apprentice. You see when a Hylian child is a toddler the mother tries to get a master to teach them, it's like a guardian. The master is responisible for raising the child. Also teaching him or her. A master can either teach in a class room or teach one on one."

"Sounds simple enough." Eragon said, shrugging.

"Since Ayana did not have a parent, or master I volunteered. That is why she was traveling with me when we met."

"So she is free to choose after she passes her trial?"

"Yep. A bond between a master and apprentice is strong. Some think it is very difficult to let go. It is common for a master and apprentice to be friends for life. A master will continue to teach their student until they die."

"wow, you and Ayana must be very close." Eragon said, Derdira nodded.

"hey guys!" a voice said, Eragon and Derdira turned to see Ayana heading their way with William right behind her.

Eragon felt his heart beat as Ayana stopped right next to him.

"hey Ayana." He said, blushing slightly. Derdira rolled her eyes and smirked.

"hey Eragon!" Ayana said happily, waving in his direction.

"so Ayana, when did you get finished?" Derdira asked, noticing the looks Eragon was giving Ayana.

"a few minutes ago, appearentally all I had to do was appear in front of my people and greet them." She said. Derdira nodded.

"Derdira, did you have to hide the key to my room?" A voice said, Derdira turned around and saw William standing there.

"sorry William, but it was necessary to keep you foolish teenagers from getting into too much trouble." Derdira said, crossing her arms, William glared at her.

"you didn't lock Ayana in her room." William said, Derdira smirked.

"oh, I was going to, she just wasn't finished getting that cursed corset off." She said, she and Ayana shivered.

"anyway, now that you're here Ayana, go to your room!" she said, Ayana rolled her eyes.

"you may have been my mentor, but I still don't have to listen to you." Ayana said, Derdira smirked and stood in front of her.

"wanna bet?" she said, Ayana's face went pale. "on second thought why don't I escort Brom, Eragon and William to their rooms?" she said, Derdira nodded.

"that will do, good evening Brom, good evening Eragon, see ya later Willie." She said, before heading down the hallway. Ayana sighed and headed in the opposite direction.

"come on boys, let's hurry up before Derdira decides to escort us herself." She said. William followed Ayana while Brom and Eragon glanced in the direction Derdira had before shooting each other a glance of pure terror.

Ayana showed each of the boys to their rooms, (except William, he already knows where his room is.) before making her way to her own room and falling into a deep sleep.

Ayana was the first one awake the next morning. Still in her pj's she headed downstairs at about 6:00. She made herself a cup of tea and sat at the counter, drinking her tea while she waited for the others to awaken.

Around 6:15, William came wandering in. He was also wearing his pj pants. (He sleeps in pants… Ayana sleeps in pants and a shirt.)

"I thought I heard you get up and come down here," he said, sitting next to her. Ayana blushed and glanced down into her cup.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, Derdira was hiding in the shadows, watching Ayana and William with a smile on her face.

"thanks Willie." She said. Both of them were quiet for a minute, and in the shadows, Derdira was silently urging them on.

"come on Ayana, say something! Don't just sit there like an idiot! Hurry it up! You two should be kissing by now! Come on! I need my apprentice!" She hissed.

"oh, um Willie, would you like a cup of tea?" Ayana said, pointing to her cup. William nodded.

"sure, thanks Ayana." He said, in the shadows, Derdira was smacking her hand to her forehead.

"here you go." Ayana said, handing William a cup of tea, William nodded and reached to take the cup, and their hands touched. For a minute their eyes met, and both of them started blushing.

After a second they both realized that they were staring at each other, and they jumped apart, blushing harder than humanly possible, sloshing their tea all over.

"oh, I'm sorry!" they both said at the same time, the two began to clean up the mess, every few seconds their eyes would meet, and they would blush furiously.

Finally there was only one spot to clean up, both of them reached over to clean it up… and their hands touched. They glanced up at each other, and stood up. William held his hands out and Ayana took them. They were both leaning in…

In the shadows, Derdira could barely keep her eyes off them, her eyes were practically popping out of her head. She was so intent on watching Ayana and William, she failed to aknowledge Brom and Eragon walking by, on their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"hey Derdira." They said, waving at her before heading for the door.

"hey boys…" Derdira said, giving a small wave. Suddenly it hit her.

"Wait… Eragon and Brom… heading for the kitrchen! No wait! ERAGON! BROM STOP!" She shouted, she raced over and tackled to two to the floor.

In the kitchen, Ayana and William stopped leaning and glanced around.

"what was that?" Ayana said, the two raced over to the door.

Ayana threw open the door and the two glanced around the hallway.

"hm, no one there." William said. William closed the door and the two headed back into the kitchen, ready to finish what they had been rudly interupted in.

They leaned closer to each other… When they heard a thundering crash. The two pulled back and raced over to the door, they threw it open. Only to find Derdira, Brom and Eragon on the ground, Brom hads takeb in most of the damage. Derdira was sprawled on top of Brom, and Eragon was on top of Derdira, all three looked rather dazed.

"Eragon, I didn't know you liked Derdira so much." William said, grinning.

No human had ever turned red so fast, Ayana wondered idely if he was related to a chameleon.

Derdira was sitting in the shadows, a clipboard in her hands. There was writing all over the clipboard, she seemed deeply in thought.

"first I have to get them alone… then find a way to make them fall asleep." She mumbled. She scribbled something on her clipboard.

"Derdira? What in the world are you doing?" Ayana said, walking up to Derdira. As usual, William was right behind her.

"Are you making some kind of plan?" Ayana said, bending over to see what Derdira was doing. Derdira snached her clipboard up and narrowed her eyes at Ayana and William.

"no no no, you can't see." Derdira said, Ayana and William glanced at each other curiously.

"why can't we see?" William said, Derdira backed away, smiling. "don't worry, you'll see Willie, you'll see in time…" she said before sneaking off in the shadows. Ayana and William shrugged and returned to the campfire where Brom and Eragon were sitting.

Later that night, Brom, Eragon, William and Ayana were sitting by the fire, William and Ayana were sitting on one side of the fire, and Eragon and Brom were sitting on the other.

Derdira's head suddenly peeked through the bushes, and she giggled evily. She snuck closer to Ayana and William, a bottle in her hand. As soon as she was behind them, she opened the bottle and poured some glowing dust into her hand. Being careful not to inhale any of it, she threw it on Ayana and William.

Ayana and William immediately jumped up upon feeling the dust.

"what was that?" Ayana said. Brom and Eragon shrugged.

"I dunno." Eragon said, the two had been informed of Derdira's plan earlier and had been warned not to tell anyone, lest they be turned into whatever Derdria had in mind.

Ayana raised her hand to her forehead. "I'm suddenly feeling weird…" she said, she fell over in a faint.

"Ayana?" William said, he caught her has she fell. "Ayana? Are you… ok…" he said before he too fell over in a faint.

Derdira snickered from the bushes and moved over next to Ayana and William.

"com' on you two, help me move them." Derdira said to Brom and Eragon. The two stood up to assist her.

"you're evil." Brom said, Derdira grinned proudly, "yes, I know." She said. She and the boys dragged Ayana and William over to the log next to the fire, Derdira pulled a blanket out. (don't ask me where she got it…) and drapped it over the two of them.

"let's leave them alone shall we?" Derdira said. She grabbed Eragon and Brom by their shirt collars and dragged them away to another camp fire, leaving William and Ayana cuddled up next to each other sleeping.

The next day, Derdira, Brom and Eragon returned to the campsite where they had left Ayana and William. The two were still socked out.

"must have been along night," Derdira said, a grin on her face. She gently shook their shoulders.

"Ayana… Willie, wake up." Derdira said. The two of them began to stir, jumping apart as they noticed what position they were in, their faces as red as cherries.

Derdira leaned over and pushed Ayana on top of William, "Wow, they got even redder." Brom commented.

Eragon herd howles of laughter, then he relised it was Saphira, who found the whole sidauation very amusing.

Later that day Brom and Eragon headed tword treim, when they relised they were already at lenora lake, derdira was giggling. "What?" Brom said, "Your village was in the desert how could we have gotten here so fast?"

Derdria grinned, "The fog surrounding the hyland villiage is good for traveling, I just saved us weeks if not mouths of travel." She looked at the lake, "Any body want to swim?"

Brom shrugged, "Why don't all of you?"

Derdira nodded, "I'll talke care of the horses, and Wiliam can run their."

Ayana and Eragon circled the lake Saphira dove playfully in and out. After a camp was going, William and derdira joined them as did lily and luthen.

William and Ayana spent the day by themselves pluse salpire.

While derdira and eragon playrd tag utop dargon, upon relising eragon didn't know how to swim derdira shoved him in shllow water and promply spent the rest of the day teaching him how to swim.

When it came time to get out, Derdira and Ayana went into the trees with a bag. William and eragon changed in a seperat part of the forest, Derdir ainsited before they left to bring an extra set of cloes, eragon was fervcently gald derdria had oinsited so strongly.

Derdria and Ayana wotre a hyland out fit there was white pants, then along wrapped around pinck robe kinda then a light blue part then an obi like thing and a pinck sash.

Both girls looked stunning.

The forest was very dark, lightening was flashing in the sky as rain poured down.

Deep in the forest, a young girl was racing through, she was wearing an emereld green cloak, and was clutching something in her arms, the thing in her arms was glowing blue and appeared to be a glowing blue oval the size of the girl's own head.

The girl breathlessly glanced over her shoulder as she raced on, but nothing came behind her. Finally the girl came to a clearing, where a girl wearing a worn out purple cloak was sitting by a fire, next to her was a sleeping dragon, the dragon was about the size of a large dog, he was silver, with purply blue claws.

The girl in the green cloak sighed and sat down next to the other girl.

The girl in the purple cloak turned and looked at her as she approched,

"find it Ayana?" she asked, the girl named Ayana nodded and showed the other girl the blue thing she had hidden in her cloak.

The girl in the purple cloak grinned at Ayana as she sat down next to her.

"I can't believe I managed to get it back without getting caught, I thought I was gonna get busted for sure!" Ayana said, cradleing the blue thing in her lap.

"yeah, you'd think they's have better security guarding a dragon egg!" the girl in the purple cloak said.

"Dirdera, just how exactly are we going to hid three dragons from Galbatrox's army all

by ourselves?" Ayana asked, nodding towards the sleeping silver dragon and the emereld green egg next to the fire.

The girl named Dirdera bit her lip.

"I don't know exactly yet, I was thinking we could hide out in the forest or hide in some

dessert mountain for a while." Dierdra replied,

"that's possible." Ayana said as the blue egg in her lap began to wiggle. Both girls glanced at it in surprise as the egg wiggled even more and began to crack.

"Ayana, the egg is hatching for you." Dirdera breathed, both girls held their breath as the egg cracked even more.

Finally, a little blue dragon popped out of the egg remains and started cooing, it rubbed its head against Ayana's knee, all the while cooing.

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE SEEN!" Ayana cried,

The silver dragon, named Luthen, lifted his head up and thought,

_Hmpf, it's not that cute, I am much cuter._

"it is rather cute." Ayana said, she gently reached two of of her fingers up and stroked the dragon on the head.

Zap!

"ouch!" Ayana cried out in pain as a jolt shot up her hand, she jerked her hand away from the dragon and examined it.

Derdira took Ayana's hand, a sliverly oval spread over her palm,

"The dragon will not hurt you know."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Ayana asked,

"You would not have touched it." Didera replied,

"It still hurts." Ayana mumbled

"It will go away. Not the mark, but the pain."

Ayana rubbed her hand, " Where did you go?"

Derdira, "I fail to see the end of your curiosity. I dropped off the gray egg we found in that nest."

Ayana said, "You went there and back already?"

Derdira shrugged, "I wasn't that far."

Ayana said, "Where are we gonna go next?"

Derdira pulled out a map, and held it so Ayana could see, "We could go back to where we found the nest or we could travel near here."

"To a human village?" Ayana said,

"You wanted to see one right?"

"Yes, I don't think humans will buy into the fact that two woman were traveling alone without a reason." Ayana said

"Remember those horses were ran by eariler? We could tame them and sell them. While we do that we could ask for information. Another thing Ayana, humans do not posess our speed. We will have to ride, to avoid suspision."

Ayana whined, "But human horses are soo slow."

"They're faster than a walking human." Dirdera said, folding the map up and returning it to her cloak.

"I LOVE horses when do we get them?" Ayana said.

"After we sleep?" She reached for the green egg, and put it in her cloak

Ayana growned, "I don't feel tired. I could sleep while on the horse."

Derdira looked at her oddly, "If you think you could. Alright. "

She got up and turned around, "Let's go."

Ayana held the dragon, "He is going to get hungry."

Derdira said, "I had hoped to get him to hunt with Luthen."

Ayana said, "Luthen will eat everything and the baby would be hungry."

"No he will not. There will be plently of prey. This will give your dragon a chance to hunt."

**flash**

"Did you feel that?"

"That was a delayed reaction... I just spoke to Haildir, his egg hatched. That second wave is what puzzles me." Derdira said.

"It felt like a dragon just hatched." Ayana said,

Derdira cluched her side. "Derdira?" Ayana said.

Derdira hissed, "Stupid, stupid..."

Ayana, "Well your in a bad mood so I know you're not in danger. What happened?"

Derdira hissed, "Good thing your not an adult." Derdira removed her hand, "Erik decided to tell a kid about a cliff. The kid fell off."

Ayana started, "Is he okay?"

"Just a few broken ribs."

"That's a relief."

"Erik just told me that the orangegold egg hatched. "

Ayana said, "It appears that the nest we found is close to hatching."

"What did I tell you?"

"That the eggs had words over them to prevent them from hatching until their rider came an toughed them?" Ayana said.

"Correct." Derdira replied.

"So their riders are just finding them quicker?" Ayana said,

"Yes."

"Can you move?" Ayana asked,

"What kind of question is that?" Derdira muttered

"Right…" Ayana said.

Both girls got up and walked to the horses' herd. They rounded them up and tied them together with a rope. Their were about 50 horses, some were brown, white, paliminos, paints, as well as some unusal ones. All very heathy, and good stock.

Derdira chose an unusuale one that was black with the tail and mane white. Ayana picked one that had a rustly brown coat, with a black mane and tail, the black part had white tips. They also chose a brown, with black legs, tail and mane, with a white star and called him Comet. They put saddle bags on Comet. Derdira left to buy two saddles. Ayana tied the lead hoses up and sat next to the smoldering fire. A minute later, her blue dragon returned with a mouse, Luthen landed slower, however he said,

_Derida said to let you know she is on her way back_. Ayana smiled, "Thank you." She said as the little blue dragon began eating his catch.

Deridra came a few minutes later, carring two saddles. "Come on help me." Ayana went over, took a saddle and immediatly fell over,

"What did you put in these things?" she groaned from the ground.

"The brown is yours right?" Derdira said, not repliying to her question.

"Yeah." Ayana muttered.

"I put food, tools, anything that a human is suppost to travel with in here. There is a dagger in that one for you." Ayana went over to the horse and rummaged in for her dagger, "No wonder humans travel so slow. They carry almost everything with them."

"This is light for them." Derdira said.

"What? I have a new respect for humans. Derdira? "

"Humm?" was her reply.

"What are we going to do with the baby?" Ayana asked,

"How long could it sleep for?"

"NO! You can't stick my baby in a bag!"

"I'm joking." Derdira said, Ayana looked unconvinced.

"It was worth a try."

"So you admit it!"

"I stuck Luthen in one once. _I was too young to know better." Derdira said._

Deridira looked at the blue dragon, "I'll put the other saddle on."

Ayana sat down and the blue dragon sat on her lap, she stroked it,

"You need a name. Deridra what is a good name for a dragon?"

No answer, "Derdira?"

"oh What?"

"What's a good name for a dragon?" Ayana asked, Derdira groaned,

"Not you too."

"What did I do?" Ayana asked, she looked confused

"Remember when I said the other eggs hatched?"

"Yes." Ayana replied.

"Haildir and Erik started pestering me for names for theirs."

"What did they name them?" Ayana asked,

"Halidr's gray is Storm, Erik's orangegold is Amber. Eriol is jealous."

"I bet. Is this a bad time?"

"No, I just finished with the saddle." Derdira turned around,

"You'll have to hide your ears, and change your outfit."

"Why? I like this outfit." Ayana said.

"No human female will wear _pants_." Derdira said, as if it were obvious.

"The new respect I had for humans just vaperised." Ayana said. Deridra laughed, "I got you a dress. It's a blue one."

"Why don't you go?" Ayana said.

Derdira smirked and walked over to the bag to get out her dress, " do y_ou_ wanted to see one?"

Ayana huffed, "Not if I have to wear-" Derdia pulled out the dress,

"Ooooo."

Derdira handed it to Ayana then said, " Change your mind?"

"What will you wear?" Dredia pulled out a plain brown with gold dress. "I am not as picky as you. Your dragon is a boy right?"

"Yeah."

"This will pass the time, Luthen if you want to fly..." Luthen responded,

_I need the pratice… but I fail to see why stopping at a human settlement will help us hide from Galbatorix. We could easily just stay in the forest._

Derdira sighed, "I don't know how you or the village will react when you see each other."

Luthen said he was hungry and went off hunting.

While the girls were on the horses, Derdira listed several names to pass time, each one Ayana or the dragon rejected, unperterbed and apperently used to this Derdira listed more, while stroking the green egg that was now in her lap.

Derdia asked if there was a type of name they wanted, Ayana said blue, Derdira came up with 50 other names, some were in history and some that were made up.

When Ayana asked what name was one of Derdira's favirote, she replied, "Dealing with the color blue? In a dwarf city a huge sapphire stone is carved with a rose. I read a history with a battle, one of the dragons was named Saphira."

"A Sapphire? _I like it." Ayana said._

_You do? Me too. Wait, what did you like_? The small blue dragon asked Ayana.

"_The name Sapphire." Ayana replied before turning towards Derdira._

"Derdira?"

"Not more names." Derdira groaned.

"Ha, no meet Sapphire."

"Oh finally decided on a name? It does suit him."

Crack!

Both Ayana and Derdira looked down at the green egg, it was hatching, then it came out, Derdira, with out thinking placed her hand on the dragon,

zap!

"Ow. Not again."

"More names?" Ayana said.

"I was wondering… what did you do with Sapphire's egg?"

"The shell? I buried it." Ayana said.

"I did that with Luthen, I'll have to do that with her's. We're being out numbered."

"Yea, 2 girls, 3 dragons."

"We are almost at Carvalhall." Derdira said.

"I thought we were going to Therinsford?" Ayana said,

"We are. We are going through Carvalhall to Therinford. We would be less notisable if we went to Carveahall first. Then see about Therinsford."

"What arn't you telling me?"

"You haven't felt it?" Derdira said.

"Felt what?" Ayana asked,

"If you haven't felt that evil... I think we should split up."

"Why?"

"You will go to Therinsford. Buy a room in the inn and wait for me, stay unnoticed. I will take this horse and ride to Carvalhall."

"Wouldn't it be easirer if we got somebody to 'escort' me to Thensford. While you come later?" Ayana said.

"I guess, you could pay with the horses." Derdira muttered, stairing off into space.

"What do you sense?" Ayana asked,

"I have hidden both are aurors, don't use magic. I sense two rasac."

Ayana asked, "What are rasac?"

"Very bad creatures, Let's go to Carvalhall. I'll look around, you could explore. Don't go far, see if anyone is planning on going to therinsford. Oh, and watch the horses."

Ayana sighed, "Okay." Derdora tossed her some coins, "Don't spend all of it. Once were seen together I need to scout."

Ayana looked at her, "Is their a dragon?"

Derdira said, "Your skills are inproving."

Derdira and Ayana rode to Carvahall, Ayana got a room and asked around, Derdira left. She hid behind a house and saw a boy kissing a girl, Derdira glanced around, and a boy saw them and he walked off. Derdira followed him, he went

Up to a house and was about to knock on the door when an old man came behind him, they went into the old house. Derdira lisened.

'dragon's have no beginning...' After a few sentences Derdira knew what she found. Here was a dragon rider of old, Brom? Why was that kid asking about dragons, unless he had one. So that was what she sensed, Roran? His brother? Was that the name of the guy who was kissing that girl? Derdira cast her mind out, Ayana, Luthen, Sapphire, and the green dragon.

_What else, there you are._ Derdira waited until the strange boy left, then trailed him, she knew where he was going, he was so loud, Derdira sat in a tree out of sight of the human and dragon. One thing puzzled her,

what was his name?

_**Eragon**_

"You can't have it that's my name!"

Well there was her answer, he seemed to have trouble finding a name, Derdira remembered the last name Brom said, it was worth a shot. She put it in his head, "Are you Saphira?"

_Yes_

Derdira retreated to tell Ayana what had happened.

Ayana had spent the day inquiring about travels, she learned that Roran would be leaving soon. He also needed a horse, well she had horses, and this would work with Derdira's plan. She had left a message with the blacksmith that if Roran wanted to talk to her she would be in the inn, with her 'sister'.

Ayana was proud of herself, she had found what Derdira wanted. Now it was time to shop!

The merchants had little in the way of stuff. She retraced her steps to the blacksmith.

"Hello miss, back so soon?"

"Hi! I have some free time, do you mind if I watch you work?"

"Go right ahead. It is not like I have many visiters."

A man walked in the blacksmith, nodded to him, "This is my son. This is... " He turned to Ayana,

Ayana hesitated, should she give her real name or a fake one?

"um… my name is… An… An… Anika!" she finally said.

The blacksmith blinked, "that's an unusual name…" he said, his son nodded in agreement.

"he he, yeah, it is an interesting name…" Ayana muttered, she turned to the blacksmith,

"well… I'll see ya later, I um, gotta go." She muttered, the blacksmith looked confused.

"but you just said you didn't have anything to do." He said, Ayana bit her lip.

"I just forgot that I had to meet my sister at our hotel. Well, See ya!" Ayana said before she took off, jogging towards the woods.

The blacksmith and his son watched her go.

"I thought she just said she had to meet her sister at the hotel?" the blacksmith said, confused.

"so did I." His son muttered. Both men shook their heads and continued on with their work.

Ayana walked all over town, looking for Derdira. She finally sound her sitting in front of an inn, talking to some horses that were tied up there.

"Derdira!" Ayana shouted, waving, Derdira looked up and saw Ayana. She waved back as Ayana jogged over to her.

"Derdira, can I change these ears back to normal ones? These weird round ones are creeping me out." Ayana said, Derdira sighed,

"no Ayana, you have to keep the fact that you are Hylian a secret. If anyone found out we'd be in trouble." Derdira said.

"But-" Ayana started, but was cut off by Derdira.

What did you do?" Derdria inquired, changing the subject.

Ayana smiled, "All that you told me to, I visited the blacksmith. What did you do?"

Derdira grinned, "Let's go inside."

They went to their shared room. Derdira sat on her bed and waited for Ayana to sit down too.

Ayana said, "Well?"

Derdira grinned, "Hello _Brom_."

The said person let go of the ledge with suprise.

Then he climbed around and went throught the door.

Derdira grinned at him, "It is rude to eavesdrop, but its worse to get caught."

"Sorry, what did you find?" Brom asked,

"Some of what you found out." Derdira replied

"Like what?" Brom asked.

Derdira looked at Ayana "Eragon is a dragon rider. His dragon's name is Saphira. But he doesn't know how to use magic. And the razac are looking for him. He has no sense of direction, and is a terrible novie tracker."

Brom said, "You seem to know a great deal."

"He is also illerate, he went to you for dragon lore. You lost your dragon. You are or used to be a dragon rider. Or a rider by trade." Derdira added.

Brom's hand reached for his sword, "How did you find out?"

Derdira mellowed, " You have only half of your personality."

Ayana nodded, it must have been awaful to lose your partner.

Brom said, "Are you with Galbatrox?"

Derdia said in the ancient language "we, I or Ayana will never work with that dragon egg smather."

Brom looked convinced, "What are you two?"

Derdira chuckled, "We are new riders."

Ayana said, "I have the dragon Sapphire."

Derdira added, " I have the dragons Luthen and Lily."

Brom looked puzzled, " You have two dragons? Would you consider giving them to the elves?"

Derdria looked at him, "We are not allied with the elves or farthen dur. We are not for them or against them."

Brom pressed, "But you are not with -"

" We will fight either one. We don't trust you or the elves. Or farthen dur. Or what you would do with the dragons." Ayana interupted.

Brom looked indigant, "You woun't help?"

Derdira said, "Neither of us said that. We woun't help but be woun't fight them. That is it."

Brom said, "So you ally yourselves with something else? Who does not ally with the elves or farthen dur?"

Ayana said, "You've finnaly caught on."

Brom said, "What are you plans for me or Eragon?"

"We have need to make sure that he doesn't fall to galbatorix." Derdira said.

"Or Durza." Ayana said

Derdira said, "Eragon will be leaving soon. Or Roran. We want to add to your group. You know about dragons and riders, we wish to learn."

Ayana said, "In return we offer protection. And horses." Brom perked up at the mention of horses. He turned to Ayana.

"how many horses to you have?" He asked, Ayana grinned.

"fifty of sixty, we're trying to see most of them, if you let us come with you, you can pick our which ever one you want, then we'll sell the ones we don't need." Ayana said. Brom nodded.

"you can come with us, we could use some company and Eragon and Saphira need some one to train with." He said, he headed for the door.

"come. I'll take you to Eragon, he's in the forest, he didn't want to leave Saphira alone." Ayana and Derdira followed Brom out of the inn and into the forest.

"how far into the forest do you think Eragon hid?" Ayana muttered to Derdira as they passes a bunch of trees. Derdira shrugged her shoulders and continued following Brom.

Soon Brom led them bast a huge group of trees, Brom stopped at the entrance and grinned at Derdira and Ayana.

Ayana and Derdira peered over his shoulder and gasped, well, Ayana did at least.

They were staring at a beautiful meadow in the middle of the trees, Butterflys and birds were flying around, and in the middle, sitting on a stump, was Eragon.

He was sitting next to a blue dragon, which was about the size of a small dog. (when I say small, I mean like jack russel terrier small, or we could just say she's a little but smaller than Sapphire.)

Brom led Ayana and Derdira into the clearing, Eragon raised his head as they came closer.

"Brom? Who are these girls?" He asked, Brom waved his arm and Derdira and Ayana to summon them closer.

"this is Derdira and Ayana." He said, "Eragon, these girls are dragon riders." Brom said softly.

Eragon's eyes grew wide. He turned to the girls, his eyes passing from Ayana to Derdira.

Derdira was standing there with her arms folded, Ayana was fiddling with her ears. (note, Brom's watcing Ayana from the side with a question mark over his head, just thought I'd point that out.)

"wait a minute, if you two are dragon riders, Where's your dragons?" Eragon asked,

"good point," Ayana said, she turned to Derdira.

"where are our dragons?" Derdria grinned and rolled her eyes. She lifted two of her fingers to her lips and whistled.

A few minutes later a loud roaring was heard.

"Luthen! You're so stupid! You're gonna get us found out!" Derdira said, rolling her eyes.

All of the sudden, a silver dragon decended from the sky, followed by a small blue one. On the silver dragon's back was a small green dragon.

"Sapphire!" Ayana cried, she raced forward and caught the little blue dragon in her arms. Sapphire wiggled around happily and nuzzled Ayana.

Derdira, grinning at Ayana and Sapphire, approched the silver dragon and stroked him, she also stroked the little green dragon.

Eragon was standing there in shock. "I guess you two really are dragon riders." He said, sitting back down on his stump.

Derdira, Ayana and the three dragons came to join them, sitting on the ground next to the stump.

"I have a question." Brom said, he sat on the ground next to Ayana.

"how is it the two of you came to be dragon riders?" He asked, folding his hands.

Ayana and Derdira looked at each other, "well, it all started one day when I found Luthen." She pointed to the silver dragon, who was curled up peacefully next to her.

"after that, Ayana and I learned about a dragon egg in Galbatrox's possesion. For a while we plotted and planned on how to get it, but none of our ideas ever worked. After a while we gave up, or at least, I gave up." Derdira grinned at Ayana, Ayana grinned back.

"anyway, a few weeks later, Ayana told me she had thought up a plan to get into the castle, so she went to get the egg." Derdira said.

"your plan actually worked?" Brom said in amazment. Ayana nodded.

"yeah, it really did, or course, my plan involved more steath rather than knocking the guards down and threatening to tickle them until they told us where the egg was." Ayana said, glancing at Derdira.

Eragon and Brom follwed her gaze, Derdira shrugged her shoulders. "what can I say? I wanted to make it interesting."

Ayana rolled her eyes and continued.

"anyway, after I got the egg I met back up with Derdira in the forest, while we spent the night in the woods, Sapphire hatched for me." Ayana said, showing them her left hand.

Eragon and Brow saw the dragon shaped marking that had appeared on her hand after she had touched Sapphire.

"after that we came here." Ayana said, lowering her hand, Brom and Eragon just sat there, looking a little shocked.

Derdira cleared her throat,

"sorry to interrupt this little game of 'who can be the quietest,' but we need to get going." She said, her hands on her hips.

Brom and Eragon immediately snapped back to reality,

"you're right Derdira, we need to get moving." Brom said, he stood up,

"since your dragons are all still small, we will be riding horses for a while." He said, Ayana, Derdira and Eragon stodd up as well.

"come on, the horses are this way." Ayana said, smiling at Eragon and Brom, Eragon started blushing as he followed her, Brom walked behind him, rolling his eyes at Eragon's blushing.

Ayana led them to a clearing near the meadow, several horses were in there, grazing. It was beautiful.

"it's beautiful, isn't it?" Ayana said, smiling. Sapphire cooed at her feet.

"yeah," Eragon muttered, glancing at Ayana. Ayana glanced back at him and giggled, causing Eragon to blush.

Ayana laughed and ran into the meadow, Eragon and Brom followed her.

Ayana ran to the middle of the field and whistled, a second later, there was a whinny, and chesnut brown horse with black and white leg markings trotted up to her, nuzzling her shoulder and nickering.

Ayana giggled and stroked the mare, she turned to Derdira, Brom and Eragon.

"this is shooting Star, she's my horse, in case you haven't noticed." Ayana said as Star nuzzled her hair.

"she really likes you." Eragon said, as the horse nuzzled her again. Ayana nodded, "yeah, I have a special connection with horses, especially this one." She said, rubbing the star-shaped mark on Star's forehead.

"ok! Brom, Eragon, why don't you two pick out your favorite horses, and we'll sell the rest, except for maybe one or two." Derdira said, moving into the crowd of horses to find a pack horse.

Ayana smiled at Eragon and led him into the sea of horses.

"so, do you see one you like?" she asked him, looking around. Eragon glanced around and saw a beautiful white horse standing a little apart from the others, as Eragon watched him, the horse lifted its head high, like a king before his kingdom.

"what about that horse?" Eragon asked Ayana, pointingto the white stallion. Ayana glanced in his direction.

"ah, that's Majesty, he's the lead stallion of the herd, he gets his name cause he has a big head." Ayana said, Eragon chuckled.

"I like him, there's something about him…" Eragon said, Ayana glanced at him.

"you want to ride him then? I can get him for you, he knows me." She said, Eragon nodded and Ayana approched Majesty, stroking him gently before slipping a rope around his neck and leading him over to Eragon.

Eragon gently reached up and stroked Majesty, taking the rope from Ayana as she held it out to him.

"come on, let's get back to the others." Ayana said before heading back to Derdira and Brom.

Derdira and Brom were already sitting with the dragons when Ayana and Eragon returned with Star and Majesty.

"did you find a horse ok?" Brom asked Eragon as he and Ayana got back, leading their horses.

"yes, I did." Eragon said, tying Majest to a tree next to Star and the other horses.

Derdira stood up,

"well, let's be on our way then shall we? We don't want to stick around in one place for long." She said, Eragon, Brom and Ayana nodded in agreement and help pack their stuff onto the two pack horses.

Then all four of them swung up on their horses and turned them in the direction of the path in the forest.

Soon they were on the path, heading to the next town. Brom was in front, with Eragon slightly behind him. Ayana and Derdira were in the back, talking.

"hey Derdira, can I change back now? Were in the woods were no one will recognize me." Ayana said, giving Derdira the puppy dog eyes.

"what do you want to change back to? Eragon asked, he and Brom were watching Ayana and Derdira, curiousity splattered all over their faces.

Ayana glanced at Derdira, who sighed. "you may as well go ahead and tell them, they're gonna found out eventually anyway."

Ayana grinned and pumped her fist into the air,

"yes! I'm not gonna be a human any longer! And I can have my clothes back!" she said, Eragon and Brom looked confused.

"wait, if you're not human, than what are you? Eragon asked, he looked a little nervous. As did Brom. Ayana laughed,

"oh don't worry you two, I'm not some headless beast or anything, I look mostly human, with a few differences." She said,

"what differences?" Brom asked, Ayana grinned, "watch this," she said. She concentrated for a moment, and suddenly, her ears changed from the round ears humans have to long, pointy ears.

Ayana grinned and turned to them, "see? I don't look any different," she said, Eragon didn't reply, he was too shocked.

Brom, however, was bursting in excitent.

"You're HYLIAN!" he said, his jaw hanging open, Ayana grinned, "yeah, I am Hylian," she said. Brom's jaw fell down even more.

"I can't believe I've met a Hylian!" he kept saying over and over, finally, Eragon cleared his throat.

"I hate to break up this happy moment, but I kind of want to know. What in the world is a Hylian?" he asked.

" A Hylian is is a species, sort of like a mix between humans and elves-" Brom was interupted by Ayana shouting "hey!"

"like I was saying, Hylians used to live in peace with humans, but after a while, they started dying out, so they hid themselves in the forest where they could live in harmony until their numbers increased. Seeing a Hylian out in the open like this is very, very rare, occasionally you run into one in the forest if you get lost or something, but other than that, Hylians are rarly ever seen." Brom said, next to him, Ayana nodded.

"he's right," she said, she nodded at Derdira, "why don't you ask Derdira what her origons are? I'm sure she'd love to tell you." Ayana said with a smirk. Derdira grinned.

"ha ha very funny Ayana, right now, my origons are of no importance. We must concentrate on getting to the village." She said, Eragon and Brom exchanged a confused look.

"what village?" they both asked at the same time, Ayana and Derdira grinned at each other.

"my village," Ayana said, "or, more appropriatly, the village I was raised in, I need to get some supplies and see one of my friends."

Brom looked ready to explode from excitement "WE GET TO GO TO A HYLIAN VILLAGE?" he shouted, everyone covered their ears and winced.

"yes Brom, you get to see a Hylian village, Derdira said calmly.

Ayana turned her horse,

"com' on, the village is this way." She said, the others followed her as she led the way to the vllage.

As the group was riding through the woods, the came across a small meadow, and there in the middle of the meadow, was a small child.

"is that a Hylian child?" Brom asked Ayana in a whisper, Derdira nodded as Ayana slid of her horse and approched the child.

She kneeled down next to the child and spoke to it.

"taka, sa pa noe, maya sa upara hima prisa Kia, (go tell the villagers, princess Kia is home)

the Hylian child nodded and immediately jumped up and ran off into the forest. Ayana stood up and mounted her horse again.

"what did you say?" Eragon asked, Ayana turned to him.

"I told her to announce our arrival." Ayana said, she and Derdira led the way through the forest.

Soon Eragon and Brom noticed a large fortress appear in the forest, and they assumed that was the village.

Sure enough, Ayana and Derdira led them stright to the entrance. Derdira said something to the guards. ( akuna mino lata leyamo hima prisa Kia, (announce the arrival of princess Kia.) (in Hylian, Hima prisa Kia means princess Kia.)

The guards nodded to her and opened the gates, Ayana sat tall in the saddle as the bridge came up and a man began shouting something in Hylian and the people began to cheer.

"why are they all cheering?" Eragon whispered to Brom, Brom glanced around.

"I'd say it's because Ayana and Derdira are nobles or something like that, from the looks of it." Brom whispered back.

Ayana and Derdira led Brom and Eragon to the edge of the fortress, where a Hylian was waiting to take care of their horses, Ayana spoke to him in Hylian and handed him Star's reins, Eragon, Brom and Derdira did the same.

Suddenly, someone called out in english.

"Ayana!" Everyone wheeled around and saw a Hylian boy around their age standing near one of the houses, waving.

Ayana and Derdira waved back, Brom and Eragon just looked confused.

The boy waved again and started jogging towards them, Ayana took off running and raced over to him, jumping into his arms and letting him swing her around while she hugged him.

Eragon watched, a sharp pain in his heart as he watched the boy swing Ayana around.

Finally he put her down and the two moved over to stand with Eragon, Brom and Derdira.

"Brom, Eragon, this is William, he's been one of my best friends ever since we were little." Ayana said, smiling at William.

Derdira grinned at William, "it's good to see you again Willie." She said, William nodded at her and smiled.

Brom held his hand out to William. "it's an honor to meet you." He said. William looked curiously at Brom's hand and then at Ayana, a confused look on his face.

Ayana leaned over and whispered into his ear, and his face brightened up a bit. He took Brom's hand and shook it.

"it's and honor to meet you too." He said, and let go of Brom's hand. Brom nodded and stepped back, his facing shining.

"William is one of the few Hylians around here that speak English, so if you need anything, you can always ask him, me or Derdira. The nobles are usually a little snotty and aren't the best people to ask." Ayana said, Brom and Eragon nodded, still slightly confused about everything they were taking in.

Ayana started heading towards the houses, "com'on, I'll show you where you guys will be living." She said, jerking her head towards the houses. Brom and Eragon followed her, followed by William and Derdira. (the dragons are there, they're just waiting with the horses.)

Ayana led the group to the biggest house in the village, it was more like a mansion, everything in the house was nice.

"Eragon, Brom, would you two prefer separate rooms or would you rather share a room?" Ayana asked politly. (her royal manners are kicking in,)

Brom and Eragon glanced at each other, "we can share a room," Brom said, Ayana nodded and led them to a room with a red door.

"this is your room then." She said, opening the door. Brom and Eragon gasped.

Inside the room was two giant beds with canopies, the dressers and chairs were richly carved and seemed fit for a king.

"this room is beautiful!" Brom said, walking inside and sitting on one of the beds. Ayana smiled.

"I thought you two would like this room best." She pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"see that door? That's a blacony, only me, Derdira and William have balconys here." She said. Derdira grinned.

"only friends of the princess get to have rooms with balconies." She said in a teasing voice, Ayana blushed and nudged Derdira with her elbow.

"you're friends with the Hylian princess?" Eragon asked, Ayana shrugged her shoulders.

"you could say that." She said, both Brom and Eragon looked impressed.

"it's only because of the princess that we get to stay in the best house in the village." William muttered, throwing a teasing glance at Ayana. Ayana through a playful glare back just as a man entered the room.

He spoke to Ayana for a minute, (pasa sak no tumo igasa rasda numba nifsda hima prisa Kia,) (it's time to meet the princess Kia)

Ayana nodded at him and he left, she faced the group again.

Derdira and William nodded at Ayana, but Brom and Eragon looked confused. Ayana turned to them.

"that messanger said it's time for us to meet the princess, go with Derdira and William, they'll tell you what to do." She said.

"what about you?" Eragon asked, Ayana smiled, "the princess has summoned me, I have to go see her." She said, she gave a small wave and headed down the hallway.

"com' on guys, we'll show you where to go." Derdira said, William nodded.

"the princess is going to be seeing her people, she is one of the few Hylian Royals around here, and she has a very sad story." William said.

"what happened?" Brom asked, William nodded towards some chairs and they all sat.

"the princess has a very sad story." He said, he glanced at Derdira.

"Her father was a Hylian prince, the most youngest and handsome prince around. Many noble woman sought his hand in marriage. But he wouldn't marry any of them. He fell in love with a Hylian commoner woman, they eventually got married, and everything was happy. At least, until the prince was called to war weeks before his wife gave birth. He didn't want to go, but he was forced to.

Anyway, while he was gone, the princess gave birth, she had a little girl, and named her princess Kia.

Then, everything went wrong, the prince was killed in war, and the princess, desperate to save her child before the enimies captured them, fled into the forest, she was still weak from giving birth a few days before. And she had been injured when she escaped." Derdira said.

"after she fled into the forest, she came close to our village." William said, "and met a Hylian child in the forest."

"who was the child?" Brom asked, William glanced at Derdira.

"it was me," she said, Brom and Eragon gasped, "you?" Derdira nodded.

"I was playing in the forest one day, when I heard a noise, and got scared, but then a woman tumbled through the bushes and collapsed. I was really surprised. Then she said to me.

"child, please take my daughter and get her to safty, I can't go any farther and will die soon." Then she told me the princess's name, and told me she was the only daughter of the prince. She bide me leave, so I did, I picked up the princess and headed back to this village.

When I got there, the nobles were shocked, they didn't believe me at first, but when I told them about the mother, they raced out and managed to find her, she was already dead by then, but they knew she was the princess and the mother of the little princess. So the village took her in, they vowed to raise her until the day she would become queen and lead her people, she is the only heir to the throne." Derdira said, Brom and Eragon were silent for a minute.

"what a terrible story, the poor princess, never knowing her father and barely knowing her mother." Brom said, Eragon nodded in agreement.

Derdira stood up, "come, it's time to meet the princess." She said, she led the three of them to a large room.

"we will meet the princess first, then she will address the public." William said, Brom and Eragon nodded.

Five minutes later, trumpets were heard, and everyone stood stright.

"announcing her royal highness, Princess Kia!" A man said, two double doors in the middle of the room opened. And there, wearing sparkly jewels and a royal dress, was Ayana.

"Ayana?" Brom and Eragon gasped in surprise, Ayana smiled at them and entered the room. All the nobles in the room bowed.

Ayana smiled at them all. "welcome, welcome my friends, welcome to my home." She said, smiling in the gang's direction.

"forgive me, I must see to my people." Ayana said, she swept gracefully over to the balcony and looked down. The villagers began waving and shouting as soon as she appeared.

Ayana smiled at them and waved at them, (just so you know, Ayana and princess Kia are the same person.)

Brom was shocked, Derdira nuged him in the ribs, "So Brom," She whispered, "How does it feel to be in the presence of a Hylian princess?"

"I didn't even know."

"You weren't suppost to, if Ayana was unable to hide that fact from a total stranger how could she hide it from another village?"

After the festivities, Derdira dragged Willam to the mansion and placed him under the watch of Luthen and Lily.

Then she forcivly dragged Brom and Eragon way from the party, and put them in their rooms.

Derdira noticed that Eragon still had questions, so she asked, "What else troubles you?"

"You found Ayana, right?" He asked, Derdira nodded.

"Yes."

"How long do Hylians live for?" he asked,

"Around 300 years." Derdira said, putting her hand on Eragon's shoulder, "I cry your pardon, this was necssary."

"What did you do?" Eragon asked,

Derdia sighed, "It was known here that Kia would assume the throne. I knew of your infatuasion with her. This would be another thing to seperate your relationship. Ayana only thinks of you as her friend, you have only known her for a week or less, how would that compare to knowing someone else for nearly her entire life.

Hylians are like humans. They have no idea who they will marry or what race they will marry into."

Eragon sighed, he knew it wouldn't last, he just liked her looks, although he hoped it would last.

"Will Ayana come with us when we leave?"

"That is her decision. You and Brom are free to leave when ever you wish to. I will reside here until Ayana passes her third trial."

"trial?" Eragon inquired,

Derdria chuckled, " To signify passing from teenager to adult. The first trial is when toddler to a child,

Then the 2nd is child to teenager, 3rd is teenager to adult. They happen in roughly the same year."

"Ayana's on her 3rd?" Eragon said,

"Right." Derdira nodded.

"Are you an adult?"

Derdira laughed, "I passed when I was far younger. I passed very early."

Eragon smiled, he was feeling better over the loss of Ayana.

"Do you like it here, Eragon?" Derdira asked, Eragon nodded.

"Yea, but it feels like I'll get lost."

"Tell you what, tomorrow I will take you with me to check up on some stuff."

"Great! Uh, how did Ayana travel with you?"

Derdira grinned evily, "Well sinced I passed earily, I took her as my apprentice. You see when a Hylian child is a toddler the mother tries to get a master to teach them, it's like a guardian. The master is responisible for raising the child. Also teaching him or her. A master can either teach in a class room or teach one on one."

"Sounds simple enough." Eragon said, shrugging.

"Since Ayana did not have a parent, or master I volunteered. That is why she was traveling with me when we met."

"So she is free to choose after she passes her trial?"

"Yep. A bond between a master and apprentice is strong. Some think it is very difficult to let go. It is common for a master and apprentice to be friends for life. A master will continue to teach their student until they die."

"wow, you and Ayana must be very close." Eragon said, Derdira nodded.

"hey guys!" a voice said, Eragon and Derdira turned to see Ayana heading their way with William right behind her.

Eragon felt his heart beat as Ayana stopped right next to him.

"hey Ayana." He said, blushing slightly. Derdira rolled her eyes and smirked.

"hey Eragon!" Ayana said happily, waving in his direction.

"so Ayana, when did you get finished?" Derdira asked, noticing the looks Eragon was giving Ayana.

"a few minutes ago, appearentally all I had to do was appear in front of my people and greet them." She said. Derdira nodded.

"Derdira, did you have to hide the key to my room?" A voice said, Derdira turned around and saw William standing there.

"sorry William, but it was necessary to keep you foolish teenagers from getting into too much trouble." Derdira said, crossing her arms, William glared at her.

"you didn't lock Ayana in her room." William said, Derdira smirked.

"oh, I was going to, she just wasn't finished getting that cursed corset off." She said, she and Ayana shivered.

"anyway, now that you're here Ayana, go to your room!" she said, Ayana rolled her eyes.

"you may have been my mentor, but I still don't have to listen to you." Ayana said, Derdira smirked and stood in front of her.

"wanna bet?" she said, Ayana's face went pale. "on second thought why don't I escort Brom, Eragon and William to their rooms?" she said, Derdira nodded.

"that will do, good evening Brom, good evening Eragon, see ya later Willie." She said, before heading down the hallway. Ayana sighed and headed in the opposite direction.

"come on boys, let's hurry up before Derdira decides to escort us herself." She said. William followed Ayana while Brom and Eragon glanced in the direction Derdira had before shooting each other a glance of pure terror.

Ayana showed each of the boys to their rooms, (except William, he already knows where his room is.) before making her way to her own room and falling into a deep sleep.

Ayana was the first one awake the next morning. Still in her pj's she headed downstairs at about 6:00. She made herself a cup of tea and sat at the counter, drinking her tea while she waited for the others to awaken.

Around 6:15, William came wandering in. He was also wearing his pj pants. (He sleeps in pants… Ayana sleeps in pants and a shirt.)

"I thought I heard you get up and come down here," he said, sitting next to her. Ayana blushed and glanced down into her cup.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, Derdira was hiding in the shadows, watching Ayana and William with a smile on her face.

"thanks Willie." She said. Both of them were quiet for a minute, and in the shadows, Derdira was silently urging them on.

"come on Ayana, say something! Don't just sit there like an idiot! Hurry it up! You two should be kissing by now! Come on! I need my apprentice!" She hissed.

"oh, um Willie, would you like a cup of tea?" Ayana said, pointing to her cup. William nodded.

"sure, thanks Ayana." He said, in the shadows, Derdira was smacking her hand to her forehead.

"here you go." Ayana said, handing William a cup of tea, William nodded and reached to take the cup, and their hands touched. For a minute their eyes met, and both of them started blushing.

After a second they both realized that they were staring at each other, and they jumped apart, blushing harder than humanly possible, sloshing their tea all over.

"oh, I'm sorry!" they both said at the same time, the two began to clean up the mess, every few seconds their eyes would meet, and they would blush furiously.

Finally there was only one spot to clean up, both of them reached over to clean it up… and their hands touched. They glanced up at each other, and stood up. William held his hands out and Ayana took them. They were both leaning in…

In the shadows, Derdira could barely keep her eyes off them, her eyes were practically popping out of her head. She was so intent on watching Ayana and William, she failed to aknowledge Brom and Eragon walking by, on their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"hey Derdira." They said, waving at her before heading for the door.

"hey boys…" Derdira said, giving a small wave. Suddenly it hit her.

"Wait… Eragon and Brom… heading for the kitrchen! No wait! ERAGON! BROM STOP!" She shouted, she raced over and tackled to two to the floor.

In the kitchen, Ayana and William stopped leaning and glanced around.

"what was that?" Ayana said, the two raced over to the door.

Ayana threw open the door and the two glanced around the hallway.

"hm, no one there." William said. William closed the door and the two headed back into the kitchen, ready to finish what they had been rudly interupted in.

They leaned closer to each other… When they heard a thundering crash. The two pulled back and raced over to the door, they threw it open. Only to find Derdira, Brom and Eragon on the ground, Brom had taken most of the damage. Derdira was sprawled on top of Brom, and Eragon was on top of Derdira, all three looked rather dazed.

"Eragon, I didn't know you liked Derdira so much." William said, grinning.

No human had ever turned red so fast, Ayana wondered idely if he was related to a chameleon.

"I don't like Derdira!" Eragon snapped, jumping to his feet, Derdira got up slowly, trying to hide her amusment.

"no, but you do like someone else!" she said.

"Derdira, stop trying to blackmail the flustered human." William said.

Derdira shot him a look, that made him want to run but he was stuck.

"William. I don't have to try. I can blackmail you too."

William paled.

"Would you like me to blackmail you the 497th time in your life hummm?" Derdria said sweetly.

Ayana glanced at Derdria, "You were counting?"

"Duh. You tow are so dull sometimes. When you don't have boundless energy."

Ayana laughed, "Anyone want breakfast?"

A chores of cheers, replied.

They went to the table and at the food, it was the best Eragon had tastled even if it was only a simple meal of eggs, bacen and toast. The liquid was water and a green color was in another pituer. William and Ayana didn't tough it, but Derdria had forced them to drink one glass each. When Eragon asked to try it he was rewarded with a bemening smiled from Derdria. Eragon lifted his glass and look a small sip, "Wow, this i so good."

"And very heathly. It has all the vitemens and minerals needed for a healthly day. It's made up of vestables." Derdria almost cooed.

Ayana made a face, "How can you like that stuff?"

William nodded in agreement.

"What? It's really good."

Derdria looked like she was going to jump over the table and hug him. Eragon wouldn't have minded the slightest.

After breakfast Derdria brought up the nagging question on everyones mind, "So, Ayana, William, will you two be accompaning us futher or will you two stay here?"

Ayana looked down, William said, "We were talking about it and well..." He trailed off.

Derdria smiled, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Ayana looked relived, "We,willbesatingherethenifyoudon'tmind."

"Breath Ayana."

Eragon looked confused as did Brom, "Uh, what did you say?"

Derdria replied at a much slower rate, "We, will be staying here then if you don't mind."

"Oh. So you arn't coming?"

Ayana and Wiliam shook their heads.

"When are we leaving them?"

"In a few hours."

"What?"

**what you think?**


End file.
